


About Pancakes And Not-So-Reasonable Hearts

by Vehka



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), The Lorax (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vehka/pseuds/Vehka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hiccup was very reasonable. His heart, on the other hand, was not."</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Pancakes And Not-So-Reasonable Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this fic in Finnish, and as I'm rather terrible when it comes to translating sexual content, I asked Peccantis for help. She translated two of the chapters for me and I'm very thankful. She gave me the original pairing / crossover idea and mused me to watch The Lorax. This work is dedicated to her.

Hiccup was born in March, which was the month of mud and winter and wet snow and salty fish. His mother died soon after the birth while fighting a monstrous nightmare, and Stoick wasn't exactly an expert when it came to raising a child. Despite that, Hiccup still loved his father – in his own, sarcastic and careful way.

Hiccup grep up in Berk just like all the other young vikings. He became tall and far too thin and clumsy, and, if you asked Stoick about it, rather strange. Hiccup wasn't very... viking. For the first fourteen years Hiccup went unnoticed for the most of the time – and if someone did notice him, it was usually because he had succeeded to get a house accidentally burned or something like that. 

There was an exception, though. His name was the Once-ler and Hiccup thought that he was rather weird. The Once-ler had been a part of group of singers and dancers, but he had decided to stay in Berk when he had became interested in dragons. And that's exactly how the Once-ler was – when he found something interesting, he kept examining it until he knew everything about it. And for some reason that remained completely unknown to Hiccup, the Once-ler had became interested in him.

*

The Once-ler was like a big brother at first. If Stoick was being too harsh or Hiccup had burned his hand while ”wrestling” with a dragon, the Once-ler took care of his wounds and sat quietly while Hiccup ranted about Stoick. The Once-ler never interrupted, even though he sometimes chuckled when Hiccup said something that he found particularly amusing. And if Hiccup had a really, really bad day, the Once-ler sometimes made pancakes. And Hiccup loved those.

Years went by as they always do in Berk: they were grey, windy, rainy, cold. Hiccup turned fourteen. The Once-ler turned eighteen.

Things changed.

*

Their first kiss was clumsy. The Once-ler bent over the table and kissed Hiccup's cheek. Hiccup jumped a little and turned his head in surprise and their teeth bumped together a bit.

The Once-ler just smiled mischievously. Hiccup blushed and poked his pancake with his fork. A couple of minutes later he rose and almost run to the door with some lame excuse. The Once-ler followed and stopped Hiccup just as he was going to push the door open.

Second kiss wasn't much better, but at least it wasn't an accident.

*

More and more often Hiccup found himself standing against the wall in the Once-ler's kitchen. The other boy was sliding his hands all around Hiccup's body, exploring and teasing, and getting better at it as the time went by. Hiccup tried to think about it – he knew that Stoick wouldn't have approved it had he known about it. But Hiccup couldn't actually say that he wasn't enjoying the situation – quite the opposite. He got better at finding excuses to sneak out and visit the Once-ler. And Hiccup was, actually, rather happy.

*

Then the dragons came in. And Astrid.  
The Once-ler was put aside with his pancakes and his guitar and his strange obsenssions. Astrid was the most beautiful girl in Berk and she was a perfect wife when you weighed it with all the viking standards, so Hiccup didn't really even dream about saying 'no' to her. And if Hiccup sometimes imagined kissing someone else while he was kissing Astrid, someone with thinner and colder lips, he never said it. He picked flowers for Astrid, he learned how to braid her hair and when Astrid was eager to make out and when she was not in the mood at all.

He learned how to cook for Astrid. He marked down her birthday and took her out for romantic flights with Toothless. And when they came back, he didn't even notice melodies echoing through the open window next door. At least he almost didn't.

Hiccup was very reasonable. His heart, on the other hand, was not.

*

The Once-ler was patient, but not patient enough. When Astrid at last left to scout alone and Hiccup was left home–likely to do the cleaning, presumed the Once-ler with contempt–the young man slipped in. He found Hiccup at the drawing table, so immersed in designing his new invention, that the Once-ler managed to sneak right up behind him before being noticed.

”Haven't seen you around for a while,” started the Once-ler. Hiccup jumped up and turned around only to find himself awkwardly trapped between the table and his–what? Friend, lover, big brother?

”In case you haven't happened to notice it, I'm married,” Hiccup replied and rolled his eyes.

”I have,” said the Once-ler and leaned in. His lips were no longer cautious or curious, but angry and demanding. Teeth scratched against a lower lip, fingers curled around Hiccup's butt, pulling him closer. Hiccup gasped, trying to retreat – although rather halfheartedly.

”I could take you here or on the bed,” the Once-ler noted as if discussing the weather. ”You decide.”

”You can't just--” Hiccup could barely speak as the Once-ler's nimble fingers were now running up his thigh, ”--take me anywhere you please.”

”Oh right,” the Once-ler sighed theatratically, ”you're married. Such a pity.”

The fingers gave a squeeze. Hiccup moaned. The Once-ler looked him steadily in the eye and grinned.

”I suppose the bed would be comfier for you,” he mused, weaving his fingers in between Hiccup's, and pulled him to the bedroom.

”I see you've let Astrid do the decorating.” The Once-ler wrinkled his nose. Hiccup had clear intention to say something, but this held no real interest to his seducer, and so the Once-ler kept the younger man silent with a fierce kiss, pushing him down onto the bed.

”When is she to return from her flight?” asked the Onceler.

”Pretty soon,” lied Hiccup. The Once-ler shook his head and then a finger.

”You are still useless trying to hide things from me,” he purred, pulling Hiccup's trousers down.

”Please, we shouldn't--,” Hiccup whined, but his words were cut short the second The Once-ler lowered himself between his legs. 

*

”I suppose she's not that great in bed is she?” the Once-ler propped himself on his elbow and looked at Hiccup with curious eyes. The Viking boy bit his lip.

”Astrid? She's alright,” Hiccup replied quietly. ”She's just... I just need to get used to her is all.”

”You two have been married for more than three years, and for the last six months you've slipped here to see me almost every week. You don't need to get used to her – she's exactly as good for you as she can be. You simply don't want her but me,” the Once-ler spoke lazily. Anger flashed in Hiccup's green eyes.

”In case you happened to forget it, I'm married to Astrid.”

”Yes, you remind me of that every time, even when you fuck me against a wall because you can't control yourself. But wedlock is just a contract – it has nothing to do with emotion or desire.” The Once-ler left the bed and sat down in his chair. He picked up his guitar and began to play it absentmindedly.

”I do love her,” Hiccup insisted.

”Yes, the same way you would love a little sister,” the Onceler agreed. ”But you don't desire her.”

”I can make her scream my name so loud half the village can hear her.” Hiccup puffed his chest out. The Once-ler grimaced.

”Yeah, I've heard it. Unfortunately. But it has nothing to do with whether you want her or not. You're just quick to learn. If you wanted, you could probably make any Viking in this village scream your name – given you could get them naked on your bed. And, well, assuming they had no objections. And–”

”I guess I already got what you think of my – talents,” Hiccup cut in, blushing.

”Yeah, I suppose. But that's not what I wanted to talk about. I wanted to talk about your wife.”

”I'm not going to leave her. She couldn't take it.”

”I know,” the Once-ler sighed. _But I can't take this either._ He remained silent, and even as chords in minor echoed in the corners of the room, Hiccup didn't know how to reply. 

*

Next morning Astrid found an envelope behind their front door. It contained a neatly folded recipe for pancakes. The Once-ler was gone, most likely searching for happiness, and Hiccup wasn't neither brave nor foolish enough for going after him.

Years went by, as they always do in Berk: they were grey, rainy, windy, cold. Nothing changed, but for Hiccup it seemed that the autumns came sooner and the springs were colder than they used to be.


End file.
